


His Vermilion Eyes

by arifantasy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/M, Military, Nobility, Original Characters - Freeform, Rebellion, Romance, Royalty, SOLDIER - Freeform, Unrequited Love, War, demon king, dying on the battlefield, ex-princess, pretty eyes, smut scenes, strong female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arifantasy/pseuds/arifantasy
Summary: Princess Talissa Jeilotte, stepdaughter of the Queen of Lotte, abandoned her kingdom after accusations of seducing the queen's lover—a beautiful man with alluring vermilion eyes. His eyes belonged to that of a demon, an incubus, capable of drawing the attraction of all women and striking fear within all men. Talissa was no different. She loved him. She left him in tears.After years without contact, Talissa had rejoined Lotte after overhearing the dethronement of her wretched stepmother. Out of fear of scrutiny, she hid amongst the elite soldiers of the Lotte army. It was no problem. Talissa was a former soldier of the Al-Bell regiment within Leonard, under the guidance of the renowned General Alquine Belleavik. They'd gladly accept her there.And then, she laid her eyes upon those vermilion irises again."Your Majesty, I am Talissa Jeilotte, soldier of the elite regiment." Her voice was bold, and it resounded with power."Princess, I missed you."
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm Ari, and I just wanted to put a little disclaimer for those who are going to read this novel. The plot or storyline is a bit out of sorts—I'm writing off of the top of my head. Hence, the short paragraphs and terse style of prose. I've been in a horrible writing slump, so I'm currently experimenting with my writing style. This novel is a spinoff of another work I have been stressing over, taking place in the same universe. There may be some inaccuracies when it comes to the details of actual military service, but as this is a fictional story set in a fictional setting, please take that into consideration. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! Thank you for checking out my work.

The army rippled with bewilderment at the sight. A demon. No, it was a person, with corruption within his eyes, and within his heart. He seemed driven by a sole goal, approaching one of the many that lined up before him. And, at that instant, the demon took her into his embrace. The warmth, though it was there, did not penetrate her scarred core. Her comrades dared not to say a word. Talissa bore her soldier garment with pride, but at moments like this, she wished she had stayed at the Al-Bell regiment.

* * *

”Bitch.” The female soldier muttered it under her breath. It was a word taught to her by a lady from Vie. Meant as an insult, though its true meaning is to refer to a female dog.

His Majesty, King Gabriel, brought a woman with him. Whether she be his mistress or some special royal dignitary, her sight was distasteful. Talissa was a soldier, not some royal chauffeur.

_This woman, this stupid fool, thinks she can join a high-ranking division of the army without any training? What is that demon thinking?_

She was an elite soldier with other matters to attend to. Talissa did not sign up for the military to be ordered to teach a girl who doesn't know her left from her right. The soldier didn't know why His Majesty had given her this role.

Her heart ached—for a moment—and then hardened with steel. Even if they were never anything to begin with, the two had history that went beyond the battlefield they oversaw. And, if circumstances didn’t come in the way, maybe those ruby eyes of his would only look towards her. However, that wouldn’t work. Talissa had turned her back on him long ago.

The royal ambassador, Heliacy, curtsied before the crowd of sweaty men in uniform. She was sweet, sugary, and she gave Talissa diabetes. The smile on Heliacy’s face was learned, the female soldier knew that. Of course, she would have known. She was in royal court herself. Often, locked away in her room, only coming out to grand events to flash that same repulsive smile. A smile so sickly. Yet, everyone adored it. Talissa’s mother did not.

No, that was beside the point. The demon assigned this dainty little noble to her regiment.

_What good would she be but fodder for the enemy?_

Talissa didn’t say a word. Why would she? She wasn’t the one that carried dead bodies back from the war zones.

Then, that sickly smile spread across Talissa’s face, but it was dark and crooked. Nothing diabetic.

 _What difference would it make if another died? I’ve seen people die all the—_ And then she caught herself, almost bringing the attention of her surrounding comrades to her.

Sweat beaded down her face. She was doing this again. She was being negative...letting the evil consume her. No, the only reason Talissa didn’t like Heliacy was because she was so adamant at walking to her grave. And, Garrod was allowing this.

One more thing may have influenced her bias—a fact that everyone within the Kingdom of Leonard would know: royals are worthless. They are obese, baby-making buffoons that only know how to create useless successors incapable of mastering the basic skills of life. All they do is consume what the poor have created. What have they created for themselves? Servitude? Talissa would have laughed. She saw them everywhere before the Lotte military...before Al-Bell’s regiment. And, she was one herself. Key word: was.

“Lady Heliacy, is there a reason why you have joined the upper military?” asked Talissa one afternoon.

“His Majesty favors strong and hard-working women! He said his previous lover was a soldier. I want to be a soldier too, to prove to him that I am worthy of my place as his ambassador.”

The frown had never appeared faster on Talissa’s face. _That demon brought her here so she could make a joke out of the Lottian military. Please, put me out of my misery. Young lady, just go home._


	2. I. When She Met Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talissa scarcely spends time to relax, so when she meets this strange girl at the sauna, she couldn't help but notice something was off...

It was not often that the soldiers were allowed rest. It wasn't like they were at war, but there is never a moment of peace within the Lotte higher-ranked regiment...whether it be because a new king had ascended the throne, or because the eastern front intended to invade Lotte. Not at war for now, the military officials had told her. 

When Talissa first met Heliacy, she was within the nearby sauna. The room clouded with steam and beaded droplets rolled down the glass windows. In her mouth was the tangy flavor of preserved citrus fruit. The sauna room wasn’t too hot—to Talissa's surprise. She expected something unbearably humid. The mist made her skin damp, which reminded her of the icky feeling of sweat beneath clothing, so she made an attempt to be as comfortable as possible. Talissa didn't really know how long she wanted to stay, but the soldier assumed staying longer would have more health benefits.

Her thoughts wandered dangerously. It wasn’t long before she started to think about Garrod—King Gabriel—thinking about how long he would continue loitering around the base, taunting her with his mere presence. _He shouldn’t be here to begin with. He’s a monarch, with plenty of other important things to do rather than participate and observe the results of the elite soldier training._ With that in mind, Talissa could only hope he would leave after he had lost interest. _Or, could it be...?_

“Oh, hello,” a fellow female soldier bobbed her head towards her in the sauna.

Talissa returned her greeting with a smile without much thought. Slowly, she noticed the girl's unscathed slender and pale hands, then the floating way she moved, then the peculiar brightness within her pearly rosy eyes. No soldier has that glow...not after what they've seen.

“I apologize in advance, but do you know when the next shooting practice is? I was worried I’d miss it if I stayed here too long,” she explained.

“You’re a new recruit, aren’t you?” Talissa asked her, to which she nodded yes. “You won’t touch the gun until after your regiment finishes the mental endurance test. First years don’t even get to look at one until after the three-month introduction training.”

“Ah! I’m an advanced first year!” she added suddenly.

Talissa wrinkled her eyebrows. _Clearly, you're not. Who are you trying to fool?_

Every soldier undergoes the same training according to years of seniority. There’s no such thing as an advanced first year. Talissa was a veteran of the Al-Bell Rebellion, so she was eligible for the highest seniority almost instantly. The matter wasn't her choice. She had argued with her superiors over the Lottian regiment she was enlisted in. And, even after being a part of some revolt, she certainly became exhausted with all the banter, ultimately giving in to her leaders' wishes.

“Which regiment are you?” the elite soldier questioned her out of suspicion.

“Regiment Seventeen!”

The regiments of this military base are never categorized by number, always by letter. This girl shouldn’t be here if she doesn’t know such things.

“Stay still for a moment. You have something in your hair,” Talissa told her with nonchalance. Then, as soon as she paused, Talissa struck her bluntly on the head. The stranger's lithe body limped down in her arms.

"What an idiot."

So when Talissa rolled Heliacy's crumpled body onto the floor before four of the colonels, they shot horrified glances at one another.

"Is this the spy you speak of?" asked one of the elder men.

Talissa frowned. "No, certainly not. She is too incapable to be a spy. She clearly snuck onto our base. You allowed this child to sneak into a Lotte military base! It is an embarrassment to our infamous military regiment to have children saunter onto the premises without being caught and questioned. General Alquine would never permit such laziness amongst higher ranking soldiers like this. How have you trained your men? With a lollipop to lick?"

"Soldier, this lady is a royal dignitary. She is His Majesty's company, Lady Quinn Heliacy."


	3. II. Soldier, Go Back to Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon turning in Lady Heliacy, someone unexpected shows up.

The elite soldier crossed her arms, glaring at all the colonels.

Tapping Heliacy's thin arm with her dirtied boot, she asked, "Then, why does she claim to be an 'advanced first year' soldier?"

The senior colonel looked towards the others within the room. "I don't believe I have heard of that title before..."

"His Majesty bestowed it upon her when they had arrived. None argued against the declaration. The young lady seems to perceive it as delightful role play. Aside from that, the king will do a formal speech at dawn tomorrow," said the youngest colonel.

"I have never heard of such a laughable term," Talissa ridiculed. "I recall the sauna was reserved to separate first years from seniors. Regardless of noble title, this is a military base, not some ballroom. I don't find it befitting to have a noble sauntering about like this. We should not allow rats to mingle with the lions. This is a den of warriors, not prissy girls that grew up with dolls."

Now, normally, not any soldier could walk into the colonel meeting room and berate them like their mothers. Talissa Jeilotte had all the power to do so. She was skilled, a trump card above all others. Most of all, she was General Alquine Belleavik's best commander. However, the job was exhausting, and Talissa would rather be a normal soldier than burn her throat screaming at feeble men. Still, at times like this, she couldn't help but revert to her former.

 _Who said we could just allow royal dignitaries to walk all over our ranks? Last I recall, they ran away when the battle was fierce, when the people needed help. Scatter, little rats, scatter,_ thought Talissa. _It's just as they always do._

Before the elite soldier could put in another complaint, the elder colonel shouted, "Soldier!" Talissa blinked. She was scarcely used to being referred to like this. "You are not in any authority to talk down upon the decisions of our king. All you are is some leftover lackey from a man who only knew how to start riots. Else, you cannot be anything more than the supreme ruler of this kingdom. You cannot be as impudent as to insult him and Lady Heliacy in the land of Lotte! Not when they are residing here in our military base for a formal visit!"

"And you are in no place to say any such word about General Alquine!" burst out Talissa, slamming her hands upon the table. The ferocity burned in her amber eyes. "He is a respectable man who has done much for the time he was allotted in Leonard."

The motion managed to rile the stoic colonels who were quiet until now. Threatening stares shot towards her. "If you love him so much, Soldier, go back to him."

Those words hit like darts, piercing her right where she was defenseless. That's what frustrated Talissa. She would have gone back. Truthfully, she didn't care for Lotte. She didn't truly care for Leonard. Sure, her heart thrummed with anger at the cruelty of the Leonard mages, fueling her desire for the rebellion to succeed. The situation in Leonard years ago was nothing short of severe. Severe couldn't sum up the terror, the fear, the _misery_. Non-magic users would be enslaved, tortured, and abused like toys for mage amusement. Thinking about it drove her mad. Neighboring kingdoms looked past the devastation. How could they?

And then _he_ showed up, arming himself with an arsenal of determined men and women, and searching for liberation: Alquine Belleavik, a man of overwhelming charisma and combat skill. Countless times, he had impressed her with his vast stretch of knowledge, varying from the history of nearly every single kingdom to assembling rifles and bullets for his regiments' usage.

But when Al-Bell decided he would leave and vanish off the grid, what could she do? General Alquine didn't need some lousy excuse of a Lotte princess following him everywhere. She couldn't ask him to go along. Freedom was his nature, and being with him was like being dead weight hanging from his shoulders.

Quietly, she said, "The nobles and high-ranking military leaders of Lotte did nothing about the suffering of the Leonard people. While everyone in Lotte is well-fed, someone else is starving. I'd like there to be one less person hurting. If I could, I would go back to the general, but I...I respect his wishes." The words stung her heart.

Did she love General Alquine? Was it respect or loyalty?

As soon as Talissa turned around, she felt her chest sink. "Your Majesty..."

She dropped to her knee. Consecutively, the colonels followed suit. The moment she noticed his red eyes drifting to Heliacy's motionless body, she wished she wasn't there.

"Your Majesty, this soldier was mindless and believed Lady Heliacy was intruding upon the base's premises. We apologize for her outrageous behavior."

Talissa never liked this. She never liked apologizing. And with her head down, she felt inferior...powerless. It was just like when everyone used to call her "Princess." Monarchs and nobles do that. They make you feel less.

And then Talissa remembered, _He made me feel more...before._ The corners of her lips quirked up. _Funny._

Surprisingly, the demon king didn't pay attention to the elite soldier. Instead, he approached the delicate noble lady lying on the floor and reached down to pick her up into his arms.

_He didn't recognize me?_

Talissa didn't notice how his ears burned pink, or how he seemed to be holding his breath. She couldn't have. She was too busy wallowing in the specks of dirt decorating the sole of her boot.


	4. III. The Sly Countess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talissa is visited by a childhood friend, whose only interest is gossip and drama.

"A mistake like this should not happen again," threatened the Lottian king. He brushed a lock of Heliacy's pink candy hair in place, the motion so gentle that the elite soldier felt a twinge of discomfort.

Talissa could tell his voice had deepened since they last met. Though she could recognize it was him, the utterance was unfamiliar. It was a rich, full tone that almost sent shivers down her spine by how ridiculously alien it was to her. The face and the voice could not correlate in her head.

 _Garrod used to have this raspy higher-pitched voice, but it seems those days are long_ _gone_. And, as soon as he took one step out of the tent, the soldier could only assume that the past was long forgotten as well.

But what she didn't know was that he wanted to turn around, wanted to forget about the noble lady sprawled messily upon the dusty ground, wanted to take the soldier into his arms. He didn't.

* * *

His eyes glazed over, and when Lady Allaire saw him, she rubbed his shoulder. Sympathetically, she offered him a piece of preserved citrus fruit. His face blossomed into an innocent look of embarrassment.

 _I'm caught._ He wanted to hide from her, not allow her to toy around with his mind. The king knew how Vienna was.

"Just go to sleep. She's different now, and so are you. You need to find the right time."

The king popped the piece into his mouth, letting the tanginess slap him awake. "Do you even believe your own words, Vienna?" Garrod asked.

"Part of it," and then she laughed heartlessly. "Talissa is changed."

"This...General Alquine." Once the lady heard him utter the name, she shifted her hands. "Who is he?"

"Why are you concerned? He's not here at the base." Vienna perched herself on the edge of a table with a single sword laid upon it. "Do you think you don't stand a chance?"

"If she cares about him like that, then I shouldn't bother her. I didn't come here to drive her into insanity, I just wanted to see if she still cared."

He bit down on his lip. _I want her to care about me._

"Aww," the noble lady cooed with a hint of sarcasm.

He shot a glare at her, and then softened his expression.

"Besides, I can't make a move now," Garrod answered.

_Not after hearing her scream in his defense like that. Not like this._

* * *

"Not like this," Talissa said aloud to herself. "Why did I have to meet Garrod like this?"

She brushed her bangs from her face. _I overreacted in front of the colonels. I shouldn't have brought up the general._

General Alquine Belleavik, the respected general of the Al-Bell Regiment. Handsome, charming, and hard-headed. He rallied up the stragglers of the Leonard kingdom and forged an iron army and turned his back on the tyrannical Leonard mages. He had a flowery way of fighting, much like a noble's, nothing like a street fighter. However, the way he moved was erratic, frightening. He was unpredictable.

And his emerald eyes...they were mesmerizing.

Talissa found herself covering her warm face with her hand.

"I must have a thing for men with pretty eyes," she chuckled hopelessly.

"You think?" a voice sounded out.

The elite soldier whipped her head around. Soundless footsteps, but that aura.... Immediately, Talissa gasped. She leapt into the noble lady's arms. The only noble lady she would respect.

"You used to jump every time I came to visit the palace. You don't do that anymore, hmm?" Countess Vienna Allaire flashed an alluring smile. "It's a shame. I always found it amusing."

A hint of red shimmer twinkled in her eyes.

"Well, I had to become like that," said the soldier. The atmosphere hung heavy after that statement. "So, why are you here? I can't believe they let you walk into here."

"What do you mean? Everyone listens to me," the countess said lightheartedly, and at times like this, fear flickered through Talissa.

 _Vienna...trespassing is a criminal offense punishable by hanging here._ She'd never say it, she needed her company anyways.

The noble lady leaned forward and examined Talissa's face. "What are you thinking?" The soldier felt the thoughts in her head blur as something entered—an intruder. "Ah no...this isn't right—not morally."

Talissa placed her hand over her heart, and it was like a force had left her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm here as a royal dignitary with the new Lotte king. Have you met Garrod?"

The elite soldier nodded solemnly, and Vienna burst out laughing.

"Is it because of Lady Heliacy? Are you two upset at each other? It's been awhile," said the countess.

"It's just been awhile." Talissa looked down at her hands.

"It's not about Heliacy, then. Do you two have sexual tension or something? Is that why you aren't talking about it?"

Talissa narrowed her eyes as she broke her frown. "Vienna, it's not like that."

"Course it is."

"...Was." The elite soldier recalled his form above her, her hands cupping his face and his leg inching up between her thighs. Without realizing it, she was holding her breath, looking into his lovely ruby eyes. Catching herself reimagining the scene, she abruptly shooed the memory away.

"Are you thinking about it? His touch?" teased the countess.

"No, I'm not."

Vienna applauded her. "Wow! You lied so naturally I was almost convinced. Try harder. I'm not dense, Talissa."

Still, the elite soldier did not react, disappointing the countess.

Lady Allaire sighed. "Well then, if you have to be like that, I have some news for you. Oh, you're going to _love_ this."

"What news?" Talissa strode right into the trap.

The countess took off her silk gloves one by one. "Garrod is my brother."

The elite soldier's eyes widened, her words caught in her throat. "Wha—"

Vienna folded her hands in her lap. "Can you believe it? I'm the sister of a king. It's not a cruel joke."

"Vienna!"

"Yes, Princess?"

Talissa's expression flashed with agitation. "Don't call me that."

"Oh? Are you feeling guilty about your previous title?"

The elite soldier ignored the question. "We've known each other for so many years—since we met as toddlers. How could it be possible that I am _just_ learning about this? You're not lying to me again, right?"

The exasperation in Talissa's face made the countess smirk. "Now, that's the face I wanted to see you make."


	5. IV. Ants to Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes down to Talissa's true intentions regarding staying in Lotte, she couldn't understand them herself. Perhaps, she was still affected by him.

"It's quite a long story," Vienna answered with a shrug. "Anyway, I give you my permission to court my brother." She examined her polished nails briefly, her expression clearly devoid of interest.

"Why are you still caught up on that? I'm still taking in what you just said and...it's not like that anymore. I told you," the elite soldier reminded the countess.

Countess Allaire surveyed her friend with an unreadable expression. Then, as if she accepted the response, she asked, "If Garrod loved you, would you still...?"

Talissa brushed her hand through her hair to comb back the loose strands, and in an unintentionally intimidating way, she said, "Does that really matter to you?"

"I just enjoy the gossip. Wouldn't you enlighten me?" Vienna chuckled, a dark undertone to it.

 _She's still so suspicious, this girl,_ Talissa noted.

"Of course...if you wouldn't disappear so often," the soldier replied.

The tension returned, Talissa being still as a statue and Vienna adjusting her skirt. The soldier closed her eyes for a moment to reel in her cluttered mind.

Finally, Talissa decided to break the silence. "Why did you think it was a good idea to drop that piece of information like that? It was so unexpected."

"You asked me why I'm here, after all. And, you know, I would have visited you on my own time."

"Would you really have?" snapped Talissa.

"On my own time," the countess said bluntly.

Had Vienna stayed in Lotte, perhaps she might have stood against her stepmother, the former queen of Lotte. On the other hand, Vienna's family has always been involved in outside affairs for the kingdom. She would never be able to stay in one place. Talissa knew that, but she couldn't help but feel remarkably bitter about the past.

"So you wouldn't have visited me, isn't that right? It would do you some good to be honest to me." The elite soldier's words were sharp. "Forget it. What have you been doing?"

"I'm going to be staying in Lotte for a few weeks, and then I'll be returning to Whitensen as Lotte's representative indefinitely," said Vienna. "I'm just extremely busy with the new trade deals since the rebuilding of Whitensen."

 _That's right...Whitensen has been reforming their governmental structure. It's almost a miracle._ The elite soldier couldn't fathom how quickly Whitensen had fallen and arisen. _There must have been numerous plots by the nobles. Those snakes._ Talissa never really understood what the wealthy in Whitensen thought about the situation. Then again, it wasn't too hard to say they each had their hand in the collapse of the Whitensen royal family.

"It was such a mess over there. You have no clue, Talissa."

The soldier slumped back on her cot. "Care to tell me?"

"Hold a moment. Let me gather my thoughts." Vienna took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I met this lady named Elisabeth—"

The moon illuminated the military base. If the two women looked out the window, only the oil lamps of the military officials' tents remained bright. The night stretched on, and Talissa found herself yawning as she hunched over the following day's schedule. Vienna had left mid-conversation as her elaborate story died out with her energy. Her comrades were snoring noisily, slowly driving her into hysteria.

There wasn't much to think about really—regarding tomorrow. Garrod—His Majesty—would be speaking for the first time to the renowned military of the Lotte kingdom. The soldier clenched and unclenched her fists. It wasn't tomorrow that bothered her, it was the silence. The countess's visit cheered the soldier up, but failed to relieve her of her sadness. Motivation is what was lacking.

_What did I want to do in Lotte? Why did I come back?_

Talissa had made some friends in Leonard, however they soon drifted away as they turned to care for themselves and whatever surviving family they had. She was twenty-four now, almost of age to be married in Lottian customs. Women and men typically served in the military until their mid-twenties, then the ladies would look for bachelors and the gentlemen for bachelorettes.

All these thoughts about marriage. Did she want to settle down?

The soldier's eyes widened, a revelation coming upon her. _Is it because of the magic?_

Long ago, when she was still the crown princess, she met Garrod while wandering the streets of a small village. The instant he made eye contact with her, he shielded his face from her, a wave of terror washing over him. She remembered how his eyes were so gorgeous, shining and glittering like scarlet gems. Just one glance into his irises was all that was needed. He expected her to lose all rationality and become enchanted by his being. Instead, she watched him quietly, undoubtedly confused about his reaction.

Talissa had been put under a spell, but her reaction towards the magic was subdued by her lack of self-expression. Because of this, the man assumed that she was immune to all of his power, being drawn to her for comfort.

For a few months, the Lottian princess thought she could finally convey happiness, anger, and sadness thanks to him. Later, when they had parted ways, the soldier assumed that the magic would have worn off.

 _That might not be the case._ Talissa pondered.

Perhaps, his power had attracted her here like ants to sugar.

_Not to mention thoughts of marriage.... Why now?_

Talissa had grown hardened along with her feelings recently. It seemed like her default reactions towards anything in life now was anger, disappointment...and the occasional burst of excitement from people who bothered to remember her. She had Vienna to thank for that. No matter how busy that lady was, she still managed to make time for her. It was one of many reasons Talissa enjoyed Vienna's company.

 _I shouldn't have been so harsh towards her._ The soldier shoved her face in her hands. _For goodness sake, I've become so careless with what I say._

When she thought about it more, it seemed that her personality revolved around the people she interacted with. Now that she is in Lotte with no one to talk to about her concerns—she wouldn't dare to look towards previous noble friends out of shame—who was she without anyone?

_Am I anything more than a thorny soldier?_

And then she realized; there was a reason why people called her the Mirror Princess.

[The Mirror Princess of the Jeilottes, known for her ability to seamlessly match a person's actions, manner of speaking, and interests.]

If Talissa could, she would have personally found one of the Lottian rifles in the armory and shot that Mirror Princess everyone had known so well—she'd have done "Her Highness" a favor.

She'd have done herself a favor.


	6. V. Gold-Crested Roses and Reigns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day of the newly crowned king of Lotte's first speech towards the Lottian military. Talissa is in a daze. Not only is the reality of the situation finally meeting eye to eye with her, her hidden feelings have emerged.

There, in the quiet, a lone soldier, lethargically moving towards a group of her comrades. Talissa had paused in her footsteps on the way to the field before dawn.

A flicker of curiosity buzzed in the elite soldier's head, _Did General Alquine feel like he was always alone?_

She brought her hand to her face, examining the crevices of her skin. _His palms looked just like this, rough and calloused...but he had longer fingers, and when he held my hand, it was always warm._ At this instant, the elite soldier's hands chilled, and she rubbed them together to generate whatever heat she could. It was scarcely winter. Lotte is a northern kingdom. Such bitter weather was common.

Someone thumped into Talissa's shoulder with a low chuckle.

"What? You have cold feet now that you're going to see one of your kind?" asked Dahl.

The lady soldier scowled. "My kind? What do you mean by that? I am as common as any commoner now."

"I'm kidding." He gave a heavy reassuring pat. "Oh wow, stiff shoulders? Is that muscle or stress?"

He wrapped his thick arm around Talissa, bringing a smile to substitute the frown upon her face. "I don't know. Probably both?" she answered.

"My mother taught me how to massage them. After the 'big man's' speech, I'll relax them for you."

Dahl was one of the intimidating soldiers of Talissa's elite regiment. But, outside of training, he was bright and outgoing. Unlike him, the other soldiers of her regiment were reserved and withdrawn the majority of the time—the exception being nights where booze replaced water. It's always been like this from as far as Talissa could remember.

Lottians take the military as one of the defining points of a proper citizen, hence the extensive periods of military service. Some may never leave their regiment until their last breath, but their family at home would take pride in it.

 _Would I become like that? Stay in the military forever?_ Talissa didn't dislike the idea, but she didn't like it either.

With not much pondering, it dawned on the Lottian soldier that she had no family to take pride in her.

"Never mind then."

"What? You don't want a massage from the 'oh, so famous' massage man?" The usually serious soldier beside her shrank in disappointment.

Talissa shook her head. "No, no. I was just talking to myself."

"Milady, you sure have some issues." He knocked his knuckle upon her head, and Talissa rubbed the area tentatively. "Iverson concocted a new recipe out of the mysterious food shipments that arrived with the new king. I've gotten one bite of it. It's not bad, y'know? It'll definitely brighten up your mood."

"That sounds good."

The elite soldier wasn't going to lie, decent food was hard to come around. She's lucky that Iverson is such a great cook. The boy is a few years her junior, a bit quiet, but his meals speak volumes. If your bowl of soup tastes revolting, you'll know he hates you. Talissa had never tasted a single dish that wasn't exemplary. It seemed they were always on good terms.

 _At least I think_ so.

He is very attractive in terms of visuals. The chiseled chin, the long eyelashes, his tall height, the smooth skin.... _He’s a bit on the thin side though. I bet he'll come out of the military with plenty of ladies wanting to marry him. He's a cook! Cooking men are rare_ , Talissa thought. _But..._ There was always that exception.

When the young lieutenant, Lieutenant Varr, stood before them, the soldiers stiffened in posture. It was not solely because of his presence. Everyone was stuffy.

“His Majesty, the king, will be residing over today’s morning speech and drills. I expect you all to be...”

The words droned in and out of Talissa’s mind. She only moved when the soldier in front of her did, and only turned when they turned.

The formality of this day became evident the moment she laid her eyes upon the rows upon rows of soldiers donning their walnut-hued overcoats and pinned ribbons signifying prestige and honor. Gold-crested roses decorated the sleeve. The more roses upon an arm, the more experienced and higher-ranked. One rose, major, two roses, lieutenant, three roses, colonel, four roses, general, and five roses, general of the army.

Today, Talissa had seen more crested roses in one place than in all of her life. There were thousands—no—millions of glimmering roses, likely polished the night before. On her uniform, there were none, and she'd rather keep it that way.

The former commander of the Al-Bell regiment had never seen this many soldiers together at once. The rebellion in Leonard surely was large-scale, but Lotte wasn’t famous for their military for no reason. And, in the corner of her eye, she spotted a six-crested rose sleeve moving before the masses. His image was mirrored upon a wide holographic screen conjured from mana particles.

The red eyes of the demon shone and twinkled. At that instant, the common soldiers realized who this man was.

[King Gabriel Whitensen Allaire-Lotte, former lover of the dowager queen of Lotte.]

Long ago, young Talissa would have referred to him by his adoptive name, Garrod. Instinctively and within her mind, she still did. The name bestowed upon him meant "rule," and as he was the dowager queen's lover, he was destined to rule over all of Lotte beside her.

That certainly was not the case now. The elite soldier could only assume that Garrod had taken up the name Gabriel to rid of his distasteful past. Besides, who knew where Talissa's stepmother had gone. Perhaps, to prison or her demise? It can be assured that none enjoyed her reign, so the matter was swept aside easily. Too easily.

If Talissa had any say in the monarch's title, she'd say he was nothing more than a slave for the queen’s affections. Her stepmother was infatuated, not in love. If the queen hadn't connected her eyes with his, if he weren't there at that moment...

 _He would have been_ mine.

The thought was uncharacteristically possessive, but it rang in her head as if it were her own—as if she still held those fluttery feelings deep in her heart.


	7. VI. A Theatre of Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is just before King Gabriel's speech, and the youthful lady comes bounding towards Talissa with a flowery gown weaving through the wind. Her peridot eyes glowed as she spoke with glee, "You're the one who's going to train me, right?"

Amidst the formation, Talissa began to notice how her comrades' gazes drifted away from the lieutenant. From behind a soldier, a girl peered out, scanning the vicinity for someone. She lifted her skirt from the gravel and meandered around the regiment. The bewilderment of this shameless, yet enrapturing, lady striding around casually caught everyone's attention. How could it not?

The elite soldier could tell this situation wasn't planned by Lieutenant Varr as soon as he opened his mouth.

"Oh, would you please give me a moment?" Lady Heliacy pleaded.

The lieutenant shook his head. Firmly, he answered, "No. Get off the field. You are in a gown and not a uniform. The speech has not begun yet. You are in the wrong place, Miss."

"Pretty please? I'm a soldier too. It should be fine."

Talissa winced at her confident assertion.

"No," said the lieutenant.

The young ambassador clasped her lacy gloved hands together and shed a single tear that glistened as it rolled down her rouge-dusted cheeks. A single tear. At that instant, Talissa could tell the noble lady had broken through the man's integrity—feeble integrity she'd say.

Lieutenant Varr glanced at another military official and sighed. "Quickly!" he demanded.

 _What even is this?_ The lady soldier was in disbelief. _How weak do you have to be to give in to that?_

Talissa narrowed her eyes towards the lieutenant. As if he could actually feel the emanating furiousness, he met eye contact with her and shriveled with embarrassment. Though the man was a two-rosed official, he immediately shrunk to dirt elevation in her eyes.

_Where is the discipline? Useless men._

Varr was secretly one of Talissa's fans, so who could tell how he felt about this interaction. Possibly like waste? The elite soldier didn't care about withholding her disdain. She wasn't here to please anyone.

But then, Heliacy captured her target, the excitement spread all across her face. "You."

Talissa's mouth flattened into a line.

 _You? Is that how you refer to people in Lotte nowadays?_ She watched as the noble lady positioned herself right before her.

"You're the one who's going to train me, right?" asked the girl cheerfully. "We've met before—at the sauna. I'm so glad you agreed to help me!"

The elite soldier stared down at her. "I did no such thing...My Lady." The noticeable pause only reminded Talissa that it had been years since she had come across any persons of noble blood.

"Mm? Of course, you did. His Majesty said you'd be the most suitable person to ask. You're the most skilled soldier in all of the elite soldiers in your little group."

 _His Majesty? Little group?_ thought Talissa. _Are you trying to insult everyone?_

That statement seemed to sting the other soldiers in the regiment. It is likely their inferiority complex or jealousy that wrought this upon them.

Despite the impudence of her words, they were partially true. Talissa was, in fact, one of the stronger members of the elite regiment. However, though Talissa was the most experienced, she is certainly not the most talented.

Many of her comrades—Dahl and Kristeine are a couple to name—could very well carry an army to battle with due practice and time. Even some of the freshly enlisted soldiers could overcome Talissa's capabilities. Lady Heliacy's remark was not only rude, but assuming and ignorant.

"Get out," Talissa told her. The elite soldier's comrades bristled with goosebumps.

Heliacy's expression became flustered. "What...? Why?"

"You are being impertinent. Get out. I don't wish to speak with you."

"Wait—"

"Did you not hear what I said?" Her voice rose with ferocity. "Shall I invite you to tea so you wouldn't bother the elite regiment? Do you see the ridiculousness of this?" Talissa interrogated her.

Though the scene was outrageous, Lieutenant Varr and the other military officials seemed to not mind it.

She fiddled with her hair. "I just wanted you to train me. His Majesty said you were the best," she said softly.

 _Is she victimizing herself?_ The soldier's patience had long run dry, and the chains that shackled her irritation set her free.

"It is not open for discussion. You went so far as to argue against the lieutenant, saunter around soldiers like they were statues of decoration, and now you want to waste all our time asking me to help train you on the day of the king's speech? What fool genuinely believes the world revolves around them? Are you an imbecile?"

Her peridot eyes brimmed with tears.

"If you want to be in the elite regiment, you can't just ask to be in it. If you want to serve, you need to start from the lower ranks of the military and work your way up. You seem to have zero idea of what it takes to put your life on the line for the sake of the people you love and know. It is not just the physical labor, it is mental stress. If you cry because you cannot have what you want, I can say for certain you won't be able to make it far before someone shoots you. Dead."

Talissa leaned down upon that last word.

"This is not a noble's theatre. We don't pretend to be in pain."


	8. VII. Undulating Golden Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Talissa tries to settle herself for the king's speech, she catches his vermilion eyes, and an enormous wave of condensed mana rushes towards them.

Talissa closed her eyes as one of the military officials ushered the lady ambassador off the field and towards the platform for the speech. Her eyebrows formed a crease as she attempted to diffuse her harsh words from bursting again.

 _This is_ _disgraceful_. _We have a child as our ambassador._

The elite soldier felt a hand wrap around her shoulder. She exhaled slowly.

Slowly, Talissa parted her eyes and found her gaze upon Lieutenant Varr, who wore an expression of guilt. "Soldier, I apologize."

Her arm straightened into a salute, and she relaxed it when Varr acknowledged the motion.

"What were you thinking, Sir?" she snapped. The amber irises she bestowed burned through the lieutenant's head, and his mouth twitched. "She is in no authority to intervene in the elite soldier regiment. You permit this flamboyant behavior of nobility?"

Every day, Talissa's comrades witness a scolding...though it is scarcely ever her that is scolded.

Heliacy may have not realized it as her vision blurred from the overwhelming encounter, but speaking to Talissa was the equivalent of speaking to a general. It was like prodding at a snake with bare hands. The venom of her words could tear anyone apart.

The elite soldier somehow had an overwhelming influence upon the decisions regarding her regiment. Her comrades would never have said it was favoritism, it was earned respect. Even if they didn't particularly like her, the same thought revolved around everyone: _She had seen it all._

Despite the display, Talissa was a person of patience...this didn't include cases where nobles were involved.

The lieutenant nodded. "It was my mistake."

"Learn from it," the fatigued soldier advised, "and let's not let it happen again."

In response, the lieutenant moved to salute.

_Against his military status?_

Her monotone expression led Lieutenant Varr to hesitate, and he eventually moved away to leave her alone.

Talissa almost sighed out loud again. I _am a soldier, after all. These men should know their rank._ The juniors always salute first, not the seniors.

Behind Garrod, if Talissa squinted, she could see Lady Heliacy and Vienna. The jewels upon their formal gowns glittered from afar, so despite their distance away, she could see their every move.

 _Dangerous..._ If she were a sniper, she could easily shoot them.

She could.

Suddenly, her attention was fixated on him, His Majesty. The soldier, not easily startled, began to tremble. Her pupils dilated, and her breath was caught in her throat.

Garrod's blood-red eyes glowed, a glaring hazy fog of the malevolent magic rushed over the masses, swirling around everyone in strong gusts of potent power. Screams and shouts broke out, a panic amongst all the soldiers around.

Why is he not covering his eyes? _Why_ _is he not covering his eyes?_

One glance to her side, and the effects of Garrod's ability were wearing down on her comrades.

Like wildfire, the ranks of the army reverberated with agitation.

"Demon..." murmured one. "Cursed!"

 _The cloth he used to wear around his eyes...is gone._ The elite soldier's mouth dropped. _He wasn't wearing them when he came to the colonels' tent yesterday._ She couldn't feel the force then, so why now?

_Eyes that incite terror and lust. Why was he using them?_

For a second, Talissa could see a figure collapse to the ground. She gritted her teeth.

She tried to clear away the particles of magic by waving her arms, but with the blinding ruby color penetrating her eyes, she couldn't manage to move more than an inch of magic.

 _What is going on?_ The elite soldier was bewildered.

Talissa slapped her hands together, a booming of mana crackling out. Concentrating her core magic, she forced the clouds of mana around her away in a series of undulating golden ribbons of pure strength. They shone as they spun around her and rapidly expanded in size. When a decent protective bubble had formed, she knelt down to the fallen soldier.

Fear-stricken, Dahl's pupils shuddered, and he grimaced from the intimidating aura exuding. He bit down on his lip, gnawing at it.

"It's alright, it's alright...." She pulled him towards her. "Dahl, look at me!" Talissa ordered.

The big man's pained expression softened when he registered her face in his mind.

"You're safe...here," she told him.

The two were together in the shining bubble while the red clouds swarmed the outside and the shrieks continued to fill the air.

_So the king dares to show his eyes now._


	9. VIII. Beautiful Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A forgotten memory of a crown princess whose stepmother scorned her and broken man whose heart shattered into pieces.

Talissa never understood the power of Garrod's eyes. Something so potent that, once under the spell, it casted an everlasting effect.

“I thought I lost you...in my beautiful eyes,” he whispered with an alluring smile.

She scoffed and returned his remark with an eye roll. It wasn’t the first time this incredulous man boasted about himself to her. Nonetheless, he owed her a favor, and that favor he would fulfill.

“You’re smarter than that, Garrod. If your eyes had any actual effect on me, I would’ve been in your bed by now. Instead, you’re crawling into mines because you have nowhere else to stay. Don’t push it,” she warned him with a shake of disapproval.

He gave one of his lovely grins. Her heart skipped a beat. Looking down at his hands, Talissa noticed how unusually quiet he was being.

She knew it was her fault.

“Thank you...for helping me. You’re a lot nicer than you let on, you know? Your bed is big and comfortable.... I came for the bed, not you,” he told her as if she hadn’t already known.

She replied snidely, “I know. You’re only here for the bed.”

The glint in his eyes faded away. His expression hardened, and she could tell that her words have wounded him.

She's known him for years on end. She knew that he’s capable of manipulating women with just a single striking gaze in their direction. Even though she's grown immune to handsome men like him, it was completely wrong to say that his apparent beauty didn’t make her feel something tingly inside.

Wild silky dark hair, and vermilion eyes that either struck captivation or fear in its beholders. The crown princess treasured his affectionate looks, although she knew they didn’t only flash at her.

His hand stretched out to her, with a solemn look of defeat, he asked her, “Please, can you stay?”

This is not the first time he’s asked her this, but her answer remained the same.

Her heart throbbed relentlessly in anguish.

She felt like a fool.

The girl fought back the urge to tear up and sob.

She was going to abandon the home where she had tea with her mother, the queen, when she was alive, where her father, the king, took his last breath for the army. And, most of all, where she met this individual in front of her eyes.

_I love him._

Yet, she denied her feelings.

“No," Talissa uttered softly.

A droplet rolled down his flushed cheek.

"We’ve gone over this. 'She' wants you, and you know I can’t refuse her orders. She’s the ruler of this land. It’s my duty as a citizen to do as she says if she believes it would help the kingdom,” she added, as if it justified why she had to be kicked out of her homeland.

She knew it didn’t. She knew she was only leaving to save her own skin.

He hadn't known then, and he wouldn't know for years.

_He lost me...in his beautiful eyes._


	10. IX. Slave of Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are targets. Shoot the leg, they'll use the other. But, as power comes into play, you can only aim for the heart. Talissa's chest ached and stuttered. Had he already taken his fatal shot?

And then the eyes snapped open, and shouts buzzed through the crowd as the turbulent clouds of bursting mana dissipated. Instead of straining against the king's might, none of the soldiers cowered from his aura. The underwhelming power of the eyes mystified the Lottian army. It seemed to be...subdued.

Talissa's mouth dropped. _Subdued?_

She placed her hand over her heart. The elite soldier glanced back up to Vienna, who was already gazing back at her. The noble lady’s smile brimmed along with her sadistic, yet knowing, eyes.

“So, it’s true,” Talissa muttered in a breath.

The monarch partly opened his mouth, and this time, the soldiers awaited his words with suspense. The sleepiness of the ranks had long gone away, a glint of question replacing it.

All eyes were upon him, a former subordinate within both of the lands he resided: Lotte and Whitensen.

Knowing that simple fact, the adrenaline pumped through Garrod's mind as he boomed, "I will be reigning over the territories of Lotte as the new king."

The passion burned in his voice, a voice that had always been silenced. But now, he was free, and he spread his once-bound wings wide. A demon, a dragon, a king of the most powerful kingdom of all of the continent Ager.

Still, the Lottian soldiers had suspicion, and their faces remained stern.

"As the grand military of Lotte, I do not need to ask you to defend our kingdom. Like you, I have my duties to serve this nation—a nation led by its people. We are a people of iron and steel. We are of strength, of bravery, of power..." He let his ruby irises wander over the crowd. "I am Lottian by birth and a Whit by name. However, I am first and foremost, the king of Lotte. I am a servant, the slave of glory. 

"I am a soldier, and will forever, be a soldier of Lotte!"

The Lottian emblem upon Talissa's chest scorched her skin through her leather coat.

 _Was it right for either of us to come back? Didn't we...didn't we abandon Lotte?_ The elite soldier couldn't help but realize it. _Do we deserve respect for what we have done?_

As her comrades listened and analyzed every word he spoke, she felt smaller and smaller.

And then he stopped speaking, snapping the elite soldier back to attention. The newly crowned king threw himself down from his platform, landing with a light thud. Then, started walking amongst the walnut-clothed army officials towards the front. The silence only amplified each and every shuffle of his feet.

At every other soldier, he scrutinized them, asked them their name, and proceeded.

The only soldiers he asked were women.

Instantly, Talissa's insides churned with anxiety. When was the last time she felt this way? She glanced towards Dahl, but he was already looking at her.

Everyone around the Lottian soldier was staring at her.

At Talissa's piercing glare, their stares morphed into something else. The detached expression that once was, mutated into dread.

They all had the same thought in their minds. _Was it her that he is looking for?_

When she searched the crowd for him, her eyes met the same beautiful vermilion hue that shone over her that night. The connection clicked into place, as if they were meant to only look at one another. The king had completely stopped in his place, the mere sight of her unfamiliar familiar face catching him in a trance. Slowly, he changed his course and started straight towards her direction.

Talissa shakily severed the connection between their eye contact and faced forward as if it were nothing.

When his form shaded her face from the sun rising in the background, her hand twitched. He stretched out his arm towards her, but the soldier couldn't allow that.

On instinct, Talissa recited with a forced confident tone, "Your Majesty, I am Talissa Jeilotte, soldier of the elite regiment."

The name tainted her tongue. And, it singed the king's hand.


	11. X. Savoring Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vienna finds her own amusement with the young and naïve ambassador, prodding her way into the girl's mind and watching the fear fruit.

"I missed you," he murmured.

Talissa couldn't tell if she leaned in first, but their arms were wrapped around one another in a tight embrace. The tears rolled down her skin. She could feel his heart throbbing against her, but what about her's?

She couldn't feel her own heart.

 _What were the tears for?_ she wondered.

As he squeezed her, the uncomfortable sensation of the millions of eyes upon them pricked upon the elite soldier's skin. The masses collectively came up with one plausible explanation for this public display: _The king is here to claim his queen._

When Talissa peeked out from His Majesty's tight grasp, she caught herself looking at Dahl, the dark eyes who knew better than anyone else watched her.

The soldier had a sudden urge to wither away. I _prided herself for bringing up the courage to come back as a Lotte soldier, but I..._

She couldn't feel the warmth of his body...only the horrible feeling of remorse.

 _I would rather be at the Al-Bell regiment._ The former princess bit down on her tongue, the flavor of regret fresh upon her tastebuds.

* * *

Vienna knew too well what was going on between those two. She had heard both sides, but she said not a word to Garrod regarding Talissa's true feelings about his return. The countess was in a position of neutrality—chaotic neutrality.

Beside her, Lady Quinn of Heliacy wrinkled her silk gloves from clenching her fists. Though her expression seemed discomforted, the countess collected that she wouldn't give up anytime soon.

 _Ignorant wench_.

"Lady Heliacy, are you jealous?" she whispered slyly.

The young girl's sweet smile moved into action. "No, of course not, Countess."

"Mmm? You seem so confident. His Majesty has known that soldier for years. She was the crown princess of Lotte, after all. I am sure you know the controversy of their relationship. What makes you think you stand a chance?"

"She's a soldier, no longer the princess of this land. I...I have nothing to be afraid of."

A sarcastic chuckle escaped the countess's lips. Gently, she caressed Heliacy's head like a baby being coddled by a mother. 

"What?" Vienna asked her.

"She is of no worthy title. She is a mere soldier. I should not be afraid at all," said Heliacy, seemingly saying the phrase to convince herself more than anyone else.

Nonetheless, the young lady kept her charade going, not faltering in the eyes of the countess.

"Oh dear, do you truly believe that your status as a Lottian ambassador is anything to compare to a soldier?"

Heliacy gave Vienna an innocent look. "What do you mean by that, Lady Allaire?"

"Now..." The countess leaned to her ear, cupping a hand around her mouth to mask the movement of her lips. Heliacy held her breath, frozen still as a marble statue. "I do not believe I have any expertise to support this.... But, between your money and a gun, what do you think would win? The answer is obvious, isn't it?"

Lady Heliacy slapped her hand over her mouth and recoiled from the threat. "W-why do you say that? Countess, do you wish harm upon me?"

The mortified expression the young girl wore thoroughly satisfied the other noble lady who turned her head away and towards the crowd, acting as if she hadn't said a word.

Some people like to see the world burn. The youngest daughter of the Allaires, Lady Vienna Genevieve Allaire, savored every bit of the ashes.


	12. XI. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the course of the years since Talissa's time in royal court, everyone is noticing the differences in behavior and appearances. Life isn't the same anymore. They are no longer innocent.

His blood-red eyes searched the elite soldier's face, but she merely smiled, and half of it seemed disingenuous.

When he reached his hand out to brush her cheek, his princess no longer had the youthful rosiness he had known nor the softness from years of pamper within court. Talissa's complexion had dulled within a matter of a few years since their separation. Beneath her amber eyes were dark bags from long night shifts, and her lips were a bit dry. Perhaps, she was too caught up in her duties to take care of herself. Instead of a slender form from constant training by the advisors at the Eilottia palace, she had grown broad and muscular shoulders.

The newly-crowned monarch could understand this transformation. The Lottian princess truly became a soldier—inside and out. Time changes people, but what didn't change was his feelings towards her—the admiration he held for her resilience. She was always so beautiful to him.

However, what he couldn't understand was the bristling cold aura Talissa exuded.

The monarch had hesitated with his words. It didn't make sense. Garrod waited for this day, kept the memory of her face in the back of his mind. They were miles apart, and yet, only inches from one another.

"Your Majesty," called his short aide, who scrambled to his side, "we will run behind schedule at this rate."

"That's right..." Garrod drawled out his voice.

And before he could turn away, Talissa tucked her boots against each other and shot her right hand to her forehead, angling her arm at a forty-five degree angle. In the corner of her eye, Heliacy seemed to be wiping away at her eyes with a handkerchief. Despite how depressive the encounter between her and Garrod was, she frowned disapprovingly towards Vienna's antics and had to hold back a loud scoff.

Still, Vienna remained mischievous all this time.

 _Am I the only one who feels different from then?_ thought the soldier.

It wasn't true. Everyone had changed in ways unnoticeable to the eye. Vienna, usually very haughty and disapproving of physical labor, joined Talissa by her side during the morning training.

Talissa patted the noble lady upon her back after she hunched over, face covered in sweat. "You don't have to jog along...you seem to be struggling quite a bit."

"Are you calling me overweight?" snapped Vienna.

"No," the soldier said with a shrug. "And, it's not a bad thing. If you were sent to a secluded island without food to eat, you would live longer."

"I was just joking. You didn't have to put it that way. It's just that my stamina really isn't good lately," sighed the countess.

Talissa pulled her up. "I could use a break too."

Instead of falling out of step again, Vienna caught up with Talissa. The breeze felt lovely upon her cheeks and the freedom of her legs sent her into a rare variety of exhilaration—one like soaring through the sky after being bound to a cage.

 _So this is how Talissa feels_ , Vienna finally understood, letting this silly light feeling fill her heart.


End file.
